Happy Endings II
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Tony owed Tim for having his six. He owed him big time. So he was going to help Tim get his happily ever after. McGibbs and sequel to Happy Endings.


**Title:** Happy Endings II

**Rating:** T

**Main Character/s:** Timothy McGee, Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo

**Summary:** Tony owed Tim for having his six. He owed him big time. So he was going to help Tim get his happily ever after.

**Warnings:** Pre-Slash & Language

**#2 in Happily Ever After series and again for NFA's Hopeless Romantic Challenge.**

* * *

**Happy Endings II**

Tony wanted to do something for his Probie. Not only did he want his Probie, his friend, his little brother to find happiness and love; but he wanted to pay him back for helping him with Ziva.

If it wasn't for Tim, he probably never would have gotten the courage to ask Ziva to marry him, and he would have lost her. No, he owed Probie. Big time.

Problem was he wasn't sure how to go about it yet. He knew about Tim's feelings for the Bossman, it was all in his eyes. They said eyes were the window to the soul and when it came to Probie, it couldn't be truer. Those green eyes practically lit up the room whenever Gibbs was close, even brighter and filled with hearts if he was praised.

He nearly called him out on the crush years back but his gut had held him back and now he knew why. Tim didn't just have feelings for Gibbs, he loved him. And now, it was Tony's job to figure out if Gibbs returned at least some of those feelings and get them together.

He could and will do it. After all, he was Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

So, for a while, he watched his boss. He didn't have to watch Tim, he knew the man's feelings. It was the silver haired man across from him that he didn't.

There were moments he found Gibbs looking at Tim when he was rambling on about something that none of them were really interested in, or when he was talking to a beautifully glowing Ziva, helping her make decisions for the wedding. But it was the moments when he looked up from his work to find the man staring at Tim when he was concentrating on his work, his bottom lip between his teeth, when Tim stared at his computer as he tried to find something, his bottom lip out in a pout, that it gave him hope that Gibbs felt the same about Tim.

At the very least was attracted to Probie.

So after he tested for confirmation—making Tim pick up something, his butt facing Gibbs, and watch the older man stare and clench his fist—he finally decided to address him.

Because, really, it was time for Tim to get what he wanted after so long and _maybe _he also wanted them to satisfy his romantic side. He was pretty sure their moment wouldn't be as romantic and Oscar worthy like _Casablanca_ or _Gone with the Wind_ or oh! _It's a Wonderful Life. _But hey, neither had his and Ziva's. They were them, and their first official kiss had been perfect for them. And Gibbs and Tim's were going to be perfect, hopefully, for them.

After work, and giving a kiss to Ziva who wished him luck, he headed over to the Bossman's house and headed on inside, quickly finding the man down in his basement.

"Hey Boss."

"DiNozzo."

He wasn't really one to beat around the bush, so he didn't hesitate to ask, "How long have you been attracted to McGeek?"

Gibbs froze in his sanding and looked at him like he had grown another head. But he wasn't fooled. He saw the slight panic in the older man's eyes. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? So earlier when you were staring at Probalicious' butt and fisting your hands as if to stop yourself from grabbing him, that was just a boss looking on to his agent?"

"Leave it alone DiNozzo," he growled, throwing down his fine and heading over to his working table, and grabbing his bourbon and a jar.

"See," he said as he walked over and took a stool, "I can't do that. Apart from the fact that I owe Tim, and want him happy, I also want you happy too Boss."

Gibbs took a gulp of his drink. "You matchmaking?"

Giving him his best DiNozzo grin, he said, "Call me a hopeless romantic. I'm happy, so I want others to feel just as happy."

He watched Gibbs stare down at his drink and he knew from the set of his jaw that he wasn't going to do anything. God, they couldn't make this simple could they? Gibbs was a stubborn son of a bitch, everyone knew that. But so was Tim. When he wanted to, Tim could really be stubborn and no one, not even an order from the Director could change his mind. It surprised people who didn't know him.

Sighing, he headed back upstairs, but paused at the top of the steps. "Boss, Tim's a catch, even I know that. And…he won't wait forever."

Something had to give.

* * *

He didn't want it to be this.

Tony pressed down on the chest beneath his hands and tried to keep calm. They had been just delivering a warrant, they didn't expect this. They didn't expect a shootout and definitely didn't expect Gibbs taking a bullet for Tim.

"T-Tony?"

He looked up at the whimper from his Probie and nearly lost it at the complete broken and scared look in Tim's eyes. Ziva was staying with the only suspect left alive while both Tim and Tony tried to tend to Gibbs.

Where the hell was the ambulance?

"Tell him," he ordered. At Tim's questionable look, he steeled his voice to stay strong for the team. "As acting leading agent now, I order you tell him. Tell him he can't leave."

Tony watched Tim blink back tears before leaning down to be closer to Gibbs' face. "Gi- …Jethro, don't leave me. I-I love you." One of his hands left to grip his hand, threading their fingers together, Tony pressed harder on his chest. "Please don't leave me," he whispered and Tony watched Tim press a feather light kiss to the older man's lips before pulling back.

Thankfully the ambulance just arrive and both Tony and Tim backed up to give them room, and as they loaded their leader up, Tony touched Tim's elbow to get his attention. "Go with him. Ziva and I got this."

Nodding, "I'll call you," Tim quickly got in the back of the ambulance and left for the hospital.

* * *

They all sat in the waiting room, Tim was leaning on Abby. Usually it was the other way around, but Abby had been the first to know about his feelings for Gibbs. Ziva had been second, it was why she was on Tim's other side, Tony beside her. All waiting for news.

It wasn't too long before the doctor came to tell them that Gibbs was going to make it, that he could have some visitors before they had to leave. It was an unspoken decision that it would be Tim that stayed the night, and after they all stopped in the room to see their leader, they left the hospital for the night.

When Tony and Ziva came back to the hospital the next morning, deciding to check on both Tim and Gibbs early, before the others showed up, they walked to the room to see the two talking. Tony thanked the gods that the door was a bit open; whoever exited it last didn't close it all the way.

"I'm glad you're okay Boss. And I-I want to tha-" he cleared his throat, "thank you for saving my life."

"I had your six." Gibbs stared at Tim who was trying to not look at Gibbs. "I'd do it again, Tim."

At the use of his first name, Tim looked at Gibbs and smiled a little. "I hope I can repay you."

"There's no need. Like I said, I'd do it again." At the crestfallen look on Tim's face, Gibbs slowly reached for Tim's hand that had been resting on the bed, and covered it. "But if you really want to…you can have dinner with me."

Tony chuckled at the glee that Tim tried to hide, and failed at. Tim was practically glowing as he nodded. "Yes. I can do that."

"Good. We can talk about what you said."

"W-What?"

Those piercing blue eyes that has made many cry stared at the younger man's green ones and spoke. "I heard you, and I won't leave you, Tim." A tear spilled down Tim's cheek and they watched Tim close his eyes and turn into Gibbs' hand when it rose to wipe it away. "I won't leave you."

Tim nodded before opening his eyes to stare at Gibbs and only hesitating for a second, he rose to sit on the edge of the bed and slowly leaned down, his lips pausing an inch away from Gibbs' to look into his eyes. And looking back, Tony could have sworn they put some kisses in the classic movies to shame.

It was perfect.

And if Tony was able to brag every now and again about bringing them together, well, they indulged him.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


End file.
